1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to remove an afterimage of a display screen, and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various spontaneous emission display apparatuses with reduced weight and volume, as compared to older cathode ray tube displays, have been developed. Such display apparatuses include plasma display (PD) apparatuses, Light Emitting Device (LED) display apparatuses, Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED) display apparatuses, etc.
Particularly, an OLED display apparatus does not need backlight for providing light from the rear surface of a liquid crystal panel as in a liquid crystal display apparatus, and, thus, the thickness of the OLED display apparatus may be reduced, which is an advantage. The OLED display apparatus uses red, green, and blue OLEDs, which are arranged between a single power voltage VDD generally provided at the power supply end and power voltage VSS of the power ground end, and switching elements such as field-effect transistors (FET) which are connected between OLEDs and the power voltage.
However, fixed pattern portions, such as logos and subtitles, displayed on a screen of a spontaneous display apparatus may have high luminance values. When displayed for a long time, the life span of a spontaneous emission display apparatus deteriorates sharply, and image sticking may occur.
According to the related art, the RGB gradation values of an image are accumulated, compared with a threshold, and the luminance duty of the entirety of the screen is reduced, based on a comparison, to solve the image sticking problem, i.e., an afterimage problem.
However, reducing the luminance value of the entire screen results in deteriorating the quality of the screen.